


The Blowjob Directive

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara T'Soni is unfamiliar with humans and their ways.  How will she react when she learns of a brand new Alliance directive aimed to improve crew morale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blowjob Directive

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

 

** The Blowjob Directive **

 

Liara T’Soni was nervous when she first boarded the Normandy SR-1. She had been working alone for quite some time and her first company in ages resulted in gun battles and explosions. And what’s more, the Normandy was a human ship. She had studied human history but hadn’t interacted with very many. She wasn’t sure how to act around them.

But the crew made her feel welcome. Especially their leader, Commander John Shepard. He saved her life and welcomed her warmly to his crew. For that, she was grateful.

It didn’t take Liara long to settle in. She still had to get used to a few strange human habits, such as Joker’s wisecracks, but for the most part she was comfortable. Though she often found herself stumbling over her words when speaking to the Commander, Liara found little reason to feel uncomfortable around the crew. Until…

 

Late one evening Liara emerged from the med lab after a long day of work. She still had a lot to do but she really needed to stretch and walk around. She felt a quick constitutional around the crew deck was in order.

She stepped out of the lab and stretched. It was getting very late and most of the crew was asleep. She did not expect to meet anyone during her walk. But as she stretched she heard a strange sound. It sounded like…moaning? Moaning…mixed with…slurping?

Suddenly someone cried out. Liara turned to the source of the noise…and gasped.

Kaidan Alenko was standing near his usual spot. His eyes were half closed and he had an odd smile on his face. He was the one who cried out and he continued to moan as…as…

Liara’s eyes widened as she looked down. Kaidan’s pants were pulled all the way down. Crouching at his feet, completely naked, was Ashley Williams. And she was giving Kaidan a blowjob.

Liara’s face burned as she watched them. Ashley certainly looked…different than she had before. Underneath that Alliance uniform Ashley had a surprisingly fine figure. Her ass was shapely and her tits were nice and big! And for the first time Liara saw her with her hair down. Her long dark hair spilled down her back and shook as she moved her head back and forth while sucking Kaidan’s dick. This was the first time she had seen a man’s dick. In real life anyway. She never told anyone this but one of the first things she discovered while studying humanity was a sizeable collection of pornographic images. She was quite fond of the fine figures of the sexy women in these pictures but the thing that always caught her eye was the dicks…

Big…fat…meaty dicks…

Her human research sessions always ended in masturbation.

Liara was frozen as she watched Ashley blow Kaidan. She moaned erotically as she took his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. Occasionally she would withdraw his dick. She would give it several long licks, all while smiling up at Kaidan, before sticking it back into her mouth. She kept her hands on his hips to steady herself but eventually she slid one hand down her stomach to her pussy. She teased her clit for a few moments and then finger-fucked herself. Her cum dripped out of her pussy as she stuck her fingers deeper inside her and swallowed the entirety of Kaidan’s cock.

Kaidan began to moan louder. Ashley picked up the pace, her head moving back and forth faster and faster as she sucked his cock harder. Kaidan came and shot his load into her mouth. She moaned loudly as his white hot cum flowed down her throat. Ashley stayed crouched there for a few moments with his cock still in her mouth, her body trembling as she finished fingering herself and savored his cum. When she was done she withdrew his cock and swallowed. She looked up at him and smiled.

**Ashley:** “Same time tomorrow?”

**Kaiden:** “Maybe. We’ll see how tomorrow goes. I swear, Ash, I have no idea how I got through these headaches before meeting you.”

Ashley smiled. Kaidan pulled up his pants and went back to work. Ashley stood up and gathered up all her clothes. She bid Kaidan good night and walked off. She passed Liara on her way to the elevator. Liara was still frozen and speechless over how boldly they fucked each other in public like that. Did they have no fear of discovery? But what was even more shocking was what Ashley did next. As she passed Liara by she smiled at her and said, “Good evening.” And then she kept walking, as casual as can be. She had just finished giving someone a public blowjob and was now walking through the ship, completely naked and all her clothes bundled in her arms. Yet the way she walked and talked you’d swear she was fully dressed and just finished a friendly conversation.

Liara watched Ashley go and then turned to Kaidan. He was hard at work again and paid her no mind. Indeed, he was acting as casually as Ashley was! Liara was completely stupefied.

**Liara, thinking:** “Goddess…what’s going on here?!”

She retreated back into the med lab. She didn’t sleep at all that night…

 

The next morning Liara sat in the mess hall and watched Ashley and Kaidan during breakfast. They greeted each other when they sat down and exchanged a few words during their meal but beyond that no barely interacted. Liara began to ponder if they were perhaps romantically involved. If they were, they were very good at hiding it!

After they finished eating and left, Liara convinced herself that what she saw was a hallucination. She had been working long and hard that day. Overwork and exhaustion clearly took their toll on her mind. She decided she would be going to bed extra early tonight to catch up on her sleep.

Liara continued through her day much more chipper. She pushed that bizarre memory out of her mind and went about her day. In the afternoon she made her way to the CIC to talk to Joker about something. She casually strolled through the CIC, meeting and greeting different crewmen along the way. They were all very friendly. And Liara thought she saw a few of them eyeing her up out of the corner of her eye. She would only grin and keep walking. She knew human men found her sexy…

She looked around for Navigator Pressly. He wasn’t in his usual spot. Pressly was a bit cold towards her when they first met but he was growing increasingly friendly. She suspected he didn’t like aliens much and always tried to greet him to warm him up. Eventually she did spot Pressly standing against a far wall of the CIC…and nearly yelped when she did.

Pressly’s pants were pulled down and a redheaded female crewman, Liara couldn’t remember her name, was naked and on her knees and giving Pressly a blowjob. The crewman steadied his cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. Pressly moaned and smiled just like Kaidan did. The crewman also seemed to be having a good time, her cum visibly leaking down her legs.

Liara looked around. Absolutely no one else seemed to be acknowledging Pressly and this crewman. They were all going about their business, working at their terminals as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Slowly Liara walked around them, unable to take her eyes off this erotic sight. She inched her way, walking sideways part of the way and finally stumbling backwards as she entered the hall to the cockpit. As soon as they were out of sight Liara spun around and marched to the cockpit, her eyes on the ground and her face burning red. Were they really having sex in the middle of the CIC?! Or was this another hallucination?!

**Liara, thinking:** “I need to speak to the doctor! I’m seeing things! I’m seeing—“

Liara looked up as she approached Joker and nearly passed out.

Joker’s chair was facing the hall. He sat with his pants down and kneeling in front of his chair, once again naked, was Ashley. Liara was treated to the sight of Ashley’s ass and dripping wet pussy as she bent over Joker’s chair to suck on his cock. She gulped as she watched Ashley slide her hand back and stick her fingers into her pussy. She spread it open and stuck two fingers inside. They quickly became drenched as her cum squirted out. With her other hand she held Joker’s cock upright as she licked it. She gave it several long, seductive licks and swirled her tongue around the tip. Joker smiled and moaned happily from her performance. Once his cock was sufficiently hard Ashley smiled and slid it in her mouth. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered at the first taste. She was clearly enjoying it! She sucked on it several times and worked it into her throat.

Whatever Liara had come to speak to Joker about…she had completely forgotten. She watched Ashley and Joker go for as long as she dared and ran off. She passed Pressly and the crewman just finishing up and to her horror she passed another crewman, a blond woman, beginning to undress as a male crewman pulled down his pants! Right in the CIC! Liara ran back to the sanity and safety of the med lab, her mind a vortex of confusion.

**Liara, thinking:** “Has everyone on this ship gone mad?! Or…have I???”

 

That evening Liara emerged from the med lab for dinner. She sat alone and ate. When she was done she remained and watched the various members of the crew come and go. Most of the crew had finished and left by the time Ashley arrived for her meal. She filled her tray and sat next to Liara. She greeted the asari with a smile as she sat down and ate in silence. Liara watched her out of the corner of her eye. Ashley didn’t seem to notice. Liara’s hand trembled as she gripped her drink. She needed answers…but she was afraid to ask the questions. She didn’t know what was scarier, that she might be crazy or that everyone else was crazy!

Ashley finished her food and started drinking the last of her water. Sensing that Ashley would leave soon, Liara acted.

**Liara:** “Um…Ashley?”

**Ashley:** “What is it, Liara?”

Liara shifted around nervously in her seat.

**Liara:** “Can I…ask you…an awkward question?”

Ashley seemed intrigued.

**Ashley:** “Um, sure. Go right ahead.”

She began taking another long drink from her water bottle. Liara took a deep breath and popped the question.

**Liara:** “Are you…romantically involved…with Kaidan and Joker?”

Ashley choked on her water and spat it across the table in a big spray. She spun her head to face Liara so fast she nearly broke her neck, her expression one of utter shock and confusion.

**Ashley:** “WHAT?!? You think I’m dating Kaidan or… _Joker_?!”

**Liara:** “So you’re not involved with each other?”

**Ashley:** “Of course not! I mean, Kaidan’s a nice guy and all but he’s just not my type. And Joker! You’ve got to be kidding if you’d think I date a guy like _that_!”

Liara sighed and shook her head.

**Liara:** “I knew it…I just knew it!”

Liara’s body visibly trembled. Ashley’s confusion was replaced with concern. She placed her hand comfortingly on Liara’s shoulder to calm her and asked what’s wrong.

**Liara:** “I’m losing my mind! That’s what’s wrong! I keep seeing things! Last night and today, for example, I had hallucinations of you…of you…”

She couldn’t even get out the words. Liara squeezed her hands to try and calm herself. Ashley squeezed her shoulder…but only because she had begun to laugh. Liara gave her a quizzical look until she stopped laughing.

**Ashley:** “Oh I see what’s going on here! You’re confused because you saw me blowing Joker and Kaidan!”

Liara was stunned.

**Liara:** “You mean…you mean…that actually _happened_?!”

Ashley released her shoulder and patted her on the back.

**Ashley:** “Of course it did! And I wasn’t blowing them because I’m dating them. That was because of the Blowjob Directive.”

She took another sip of her water as though her last statement was all the answer that was needed. But Liara was still baffled.

**Liara:** “The…the… _WHAT_?!?”

Ashley sighed and shook her head over Liara’s confusion.

**Ashley:** “I see no one gave you a proper briefing when you first came aboard. You see, the Blowjob Directive is an experimental program by the Alliance designed to relieve stress and boost crew morale. If a male crewman is angry or stressed and is not in the middle of something important, he may seek out a female crewman and request a blowjob from her. Under the Directive the female crewman must obliged. Likewise, if a female crewman needs to relieve some stress, any male crewman she asks is obligated to pull down his pants. It’s amazing how relaxing giving a blowjob can be.”

Liara was speechless. Eventually she managed to choke out a question.

**Liara:** “And that’s…what you were doing with Kaidan and Joker? And what I saw this morning with Pressly?”

Ashley: “Because of his L2 implants Kaidan gets a lot of bad headaches. Headaches can cause a lot of stress. A good blowjob can easily cancel the pain. I was more than happy to help. You probably don’t know this but early this morning Joker and Pressly pulled the ship through a surprise meteor storm. They needed some relief so I volunteered to help. Lost the coin toss however and I ended up with Joker…”

She chuckled and took another drink. Before Liara could say anything Ashley gave her a quizzical look.

**Ashley:** “Wait a minute. If you haven’t heard of the Directive then that means you haven’t taken part?”

**Liara:** “I…no.”

Ashley slammed her water bottle onto the table.

**Ashley:** “Well that’s no good! Everyone serving on an Alliance ship, even if they aren’t part of the Alliance, must take part! Tali was briefed when she first came aboard. She’s helped several times. You need to do your part too, Liara! In fact, I was told to find someone else this evening. Follow me! We’ve got a job to do!”

She got up and walked away. Liara raised her hand to say something but Ashley grabbed it and pulled her out of the chair. Ashley practically dragged her through the ship as Liara’s mind was still reeling from this startling discovery. She dragged her into the meeting room…where Shepard, Garrus, Wrex and Tali were all waiting.

All four of them were naked. Shepard, Garrus and Wrex sat in neighboring chairs, all laughing and joking and their cocks rock hard. Tali had removed most of her suit except for her helmet. This was the first time Liara had seen a quarian without her suit. She had a nice figure.

Everyone greeted Ashley as she walked in and they were all pleasantly surprised to see Liara close behind. Ashley greeted them all and explained that Liara had not been informed of the Blowjob Directive. Everyone shook their heads and looked disappointed.

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Liara. I should have made sure someone informed you. Well I assume now Ashley has brought you up to speed. Welcome to the Normandy crew and I hope you enjoy your first experience with the Directive! I’m sure we will!”

He grinned and gave Wrex and Garrus a high-five each. Tali walked over and pulled Liara into the middle of the room.

**Tali:** “Well come on, Liara! The Directive says you can’t give a blowjob while clothed. Let’s see those tits!”

The men all cheered in agreement. Liara turned to Ashley for guidance. She was already starting to undress, dropping her clothes all around her, and wasn’t paying any attention. Liara closed her eyes and gulped. She took a few deep breathes to steady herself. After a few moments she felt surprisingly…calm. Despite how shocking the truth, it was nice to know that she wasn’t crazy. And ever since she first saw a piece of human porn, she had secretly longed to taste human cock…

With shaky hands Liara unbuttoned her uniform. Everyone gasped as she pulled it open and her huge tits came spilling out. She’s always had a large rack. However she always felt a little self-conscious about it so she wore clothing to help hide it. Tali pulled off her mask so she could get an unobstructed view. Ashley looked at her own tits and squeezed them, clearly a little jealous. Liara stripped off the rest of her uniform and stood before them all, covering her tits and pussy in embarrassment. Ashley and Tali stood next to her and helped her remove her arms. With her body fully exposed, everyone ogled her. Her body trembled from embarrassment and excitement as everyone eyed every curve of her blue figure. The men’s cocks all twitched in anticipation…

Shepard waved her over. Liara slowly approached him and knelt before his chair. Tali and Ashley took their places in front of Garrus and Wrex respectively. Liara’s breath grew shaky as she eyed Shepard’s large cock in front of her. She could already feel herself growing wet in anticipation. Then all of a sudden Shepard spoke.

**Shepard:** “Ready?”

Then Ashley and Tali spoke in unison.

**Ashley & Tali:** “Set!”

**Shepard:** “BLOW!”

Upon command, Ashley and Tali dove right in. Tali took Garrus’s cock in her mouth with ease. Garrus moaned as she sucked it vigorously. She groped her breasts while she sucked and played with her nipples to increase her pleasure. Meanwhile Ashley was doing her best to swallow Wrex’s massive member. His cock was easily the largest of the three. Ashley gagged as she tried to force it into her mouth. She got maybe half of it in before Wrex grew impatient and decided to help her. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed. The rest of his cock slid into Ashley’s mouth. She choked on it and waved her arms around in a panic but she regained her composure. She controlled her gag reflex and managed to breathe. Now that she had his entire cock in her mouth she could blow him properly. She moaned happily as she sucked his cock and began fingering her pussy.

Liara turned back to Shepard. He smiled at her and motioned his eyes towards his cock. She smiled…and leaned forward. She took his cock gingerly in her hands and gave it a long lick. It tasted…it tasted…GOOD! Something snapped inside her. She dove in and sucked his cock hard. Shepard was surprised by her sudden enthusiasm but cheered her nonetheless. She licked and slurped his cock, determined to savor the taste of every inch. Meanwhile she grabbed her huge tits and squeezed. She wasn’t far into her first blowjob but already she was lost in the pleasure.

Cock! Shepard’s cock! She loved it! And she wanted more! She wanted his cum! She needed his cum!

**Liara, thinking:** “Cum! Give me cum! I need it! I NEED IT!!!!”

Shepard came. Liara came too as she tasted human cum for the first time. Nothing in her life came close to being this delicious. She lingered for a while with his cock in her mouth. She did not want to take it out. Ever! But she needed to. She lifted her head up and smiled as some cum leaked out the corner of her mouth.

**Liara, thinking:** “This Blowjob Directive…I could get used to this!”

And she certainly did.

Following that day Liara became the most enthusiastic participant of the Blowjob Directive. After every mission she would wait for Shepard to finish filing his mission report. She would try to stop him as he emerged from his quarters and asked if he was feeling at all…tense. He almost always was and he rarely turned her down. She wasn’t always the first to reach him though. Sometimes she’d be forced to linger in the med bay while Dr. Chakwas treated an injury. Afterwards she would rush out and find Ashley squatting in front of Shepard outside his quarters or in the cargo bay. Liara would be disappointed…but there were always lots of stressed people on the Normandy.

Indeed, her naked ass became a very common sight on the Normandy. Several times a day she would wander the ship, finding someone stressed and in need of a blowjob. One day Liara remembered what she originally wanted to speak to Joker about. During the conversation he commented on difficult his day had been. Next thing he knew, Liara was naked and unzipping his fly. She pulled out his dick and immediately began sucking on it. Impressed by her initiative, Joker reached over and fingered her asshole as a reward. Liara moaned happily and sucked his dick harder. After this conversation she passed Pressly on the way back to the med lab. He was mumbling angrily to himself and didn’t even realize she was there…until he felt her hands on his crotch and her naked tits pressed against his leg. He looked down and saw Liara looking up at him pleadingly. He quietly nodded and she started blowing him. He quickly forgot why he was even angry.

Ashley once told Liara that giving a blowjob was just as relaxing and comforting as receiving one. Liara wholeheartedly agreed. And a good thing too. She loved going around and relieving other people’s stress. But every so often she needed some stress relief herself…

Shepard quietly entered Liara’s quarters and found her hunched over her desk. She sniffled a few time as she held back her tears. They had just returned from Noveria where she…helped kill her own mother. She knew it had to be done. Benezia had been Indoctrinated. There was no saving her. But it did not make it any easier.

She looked up as Shepard approached. She wiped a tear from her eye and got up to greet him. Shepard offered words of consolation.

**Shepard:** “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Liara was silent for a while, fighting back some more tears. Eventually she nodded and spoke.

**Liara:** “I could…use a blowjob…”

Minutes later Liara moaned pleasurably as she sucked Shepard’s cock. She crouched naked on the floor while she squeezed his firm ass and desperately sucked away at his cock. Tears rolled down her face as her tongue swirled around the delicious member in her mouth. Shepard watched her quietly as he rested his hands on her head and gently helped her swallow his entire cock. Liara felt the tears streaming down her face drip onto her tits. She took one hand and furiously rubbed her pussy to help drown out her sad thoughts.

In time it began to work. The sweet taste of cock and the sensation in her pussy drove away her sadness. She moaned louder as she felt the cock twitch in her mouth and Shepard came. She came herself as she felt his cum running down her throat. She withdrew his cock and closed her eyes as she savored the taste before swallowing. When she was done she looked up and smiled at him.

**Liara:** “Another one please?”

She would often turn to Shepard in times of stress. She felt a bond growing between them and felt the most comfortable sucking his cock. She believed that he felt the same. But despite this she couldn’t always blow him when she wanted to. Sometimes other people needed his comfort too.

Following Virmire Liara lingered outside the door of the meeting room, waiting for Shepard to finalize his report to the Council. After a while she cracked open the door and peeked inside. She saw the holograms of the Council members blink out. Shepard turned angrily and stormed towards the door. Then he stopped. He turned to one of the chairs where Ashley was still sitting. Liara didn’t realize Ashley was still there. Ashley was very upset that Shepard chose to rescue her instead of Kaidan. She made this point clear during the meeting. Shepard stopped and spoke to her. Liara couldn’t make out what he said. Ashley stood up and said a few things to Shepard. Whatever they said, Liara was not surprised by the outcome.

Both of them were understandably very stressed. Liara smiled softly as Ashley stripped off her clothes and fell to her knees. Shepard pulled down his pants and offered her his cock. Ashley took it and gave it several long licks. She licked from the balls up to the tip and finally sucked it. His cock slid into her mouth with ease and she moaned loudly as she sucked as hard as she could. She groped her tits and twisted her nipples in a desperate attempt to drive the painful thoughts away. Liara kept watching and rubbed her pussy through her uniform, imagining herself in Ashley’s position.

Eventually Liara realized she was being watched. She turned and saw one of the guards watching her, slightly red in the face. She smiled at him.

**Liara:** “I could really use a blowjob right now…”

Then came that fateful night. Shepard and the crew just escaped the Citadel in the Normandy. They were on their way to Ilos for the final confrontation with Saren. The fate of the galaxy depended on their success. As you’d might imagine, the stress was incredible.

Every available crewman not performing a vital task was getting or giving a blowjob. Pressly flipped through navigation charts while the redhead from before sucked his cock. Dr. Chakwas came up the bridge to check on Joker. With everything that was happening she wanted to make sure he had remembered to take his medicine. But as she was giving him yet another lecture about the importance of his meds, she suddenly said “screw it” and stripped. Joker punched in the final coordinates for Ilos as he savored the experienced tongue of Dr. Chakwas.

Down in the cargo bay things were getting really intense. Tali gave Garrus a blowjob while he ran some final checks on the Mako. Ashley was on her knees in the middle of the cargo bay. Still feeling guilty over the events of Virmire, one cock was not enough to satisfy her. She needed three. Ashley wrapped her mouth around Wrex’s cock. That time she blew Wrex in the meeting room was the first time she did it but it wasn’t the last. She crew fond of his cock and often at the end of her shift she would stop and blow him as she made her way to the elevator. Because of this she could now skillfully swallow his entire cock whenever she wanted. While she swallowed his massive member she gave handjobs to Engineer Adams and the Normandy Requisition Officer. She furiously stroked their cocks while she sucked on Wrex’s. Every so often she would take a break from Wrex and suck one of theirs. Adams and the RO would moan happily as she wrapped her skillful tongue around their cocks.

But as for Shepard and Liara…

Liara crouched in Shepard’s quarters and tried to give him the absolute best blowjob she could give. He was facing potential court martial and the possible extinction of all life in the galaxy. She was not about to let him down now.

He grabbed her head and pushed it against his crotch. He wanted his cock to go as deep as possible into her throat. Liara was more than happy to oblige. She rubbed and fingered her pussy all while licking the sensitive spots of his cock. When he came she swallowed it and looked up at him. He seemed happy with her performance but he was clearly still stressed. Determined to help Shepard, Liara decided it was time to move on to the next step.

Shepard had closed his eyes while he panted and enjoyed the relief Liara had given him. But she was right. It would take more than a simple blowjob to completely calm him down. He needed…

He opened his eyes. To his surprise, Liara was no longer crouching in front of him. She was bent over the bed, ass pointed at him and spreading her pussy open for him to see. She peeked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

**Liara, softly:** “Fuck me, Shepard. Stick your thick cock into my wet pussy. Use all my holes to relieve your stress tonight.”

Shepard was sorely tempted but wasn’t sure if he should.

**Shepard:** “Liara…thank you, but the Blowjob Directive clearly states—“

Liara interrupted him.

**Liara:** “That directive isn’t working right now. You clearly need something more. I’m issuing a new directive: The Pussy Directive. When a commanding officer is about to partake in a mission with the fate of the galaxy at stake, he may relieve his stress and tension with the first available pussy…”

Liara’s fingers became wet as her juices leaked all over them. Shepard was quiet for a while but then smiled. He never met a woman quite like Liara. And he doubted he ever would again. He stripped off the rest of her clothes and gently placed his hands on her soft ass. He rubbed his cock against her pussy until it was covered in her juices. Then he slid it in. Liara yelled out as she felt his cock inside her. It felt incredible! He thrust his hips and pounded her pussy hard. He had a lot of stress he needed to get out! But Liara was more than happy to take it all.

Her tits bounced and swayed with each thrust. She leaned over the bed and panted and moaned as he thrust his cock deeper and deeper. The entire time Shepard felt his stress melting away. This was exactly what he needed! Liara was a genius! After all this was over Shepard vowed to push for the official creation of the Pussy Directive. If something simple like this could give him the strength and motivation to save the galaxy then everyone should benefit from it!

Liara began screaming as she felt Shepard’ cock begin to twitch inside her.

**Liara:** “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
